The present invention relates generally to a new and novel shipping and storage container for laptop computers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a new and novel shipping and storage container for laptop computers which can be used for holding and protecting laptop computers placed therein during shipment and storage and which may be used as a base to support the laptop computers while they are being tested, maintained and/or repaired.
Laptop computers are becoming increasingly popular. While laptop computer are relatively durable, they do contain sensitive components, and protection should generally be provided during shipping, storage and handling. Unfortunately, it is sometimes necessary to send laptop computers to manufacturers or other test, maintenance and repair facilities to have the laptop computers tested, maintained and/or repaired. In the past, shipping and storage containers for laptop computers have generally included a box, most usually fabricated from corrugated, having some type of padding or filler which may, or may not, conform to the configuration of the laptop computer placed therein. Such prior art shipping and storage containers for laptop computers are generally of two (2) types. The first type of shipping and storage container for laptop computers includes a separate cover which is removed and set aside when the container is opened, and thus the exterior portion consists of at least two (2) separate pieces. The second type of shipping and storage container for laptop computers includes an exterior portion which is fabricated from a single integral piece and includes one or more cover "flaps" which fold over the top of the container to form the cover. However, such cover "flaps" tend to get in the way and impede the testing, maintenance and/or repair of the laptop computer when the container is opened. Therefore, when using shipping and storage containers for laptop computers having such cover "flaps," the typical practice is to remove the laptop computer from the container and place it onto a bench or some other work surface to carry out the test, maintenance and/or repair procedures.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is the provision of a shipping and storage container for laptop computers which is of one (1) piece construction, but which allows the laptop computer positioned therein to be tested, maintained and/or repaired without interference from the cover "flaps" which form the cover of the container.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a shipping and storage container for laptop computers which cushions and protects the laptop computer positioned therein from damage during shipment and storage and which can also be used as a base to support the laptop computer during testing, maintenance and/or repair procedures.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by the provision of a shipping and storage container for laptop computers which generally includes a one (1) piece exterior portion, preferably fabricated from corrugated cardboard, an inner protective base insert and an inner protective cover insert, both of the protective inserts preferably being fabricated from a material which provides cushioning and protection and also dissipates static charges, most preferably a foam type material. The one (1) piece exterior portion is preferably fabricated from a die cut blank of corrugated cardboard and includes a cover "flap" which has a horizontally extending score line located in an intermediate portion of the cover "flap" to allow the cover "flap" to be folded over against itself and retained between the inner protective base insert and the interior back surface of the exterior portion to retain the cover "flap" out of the way and allow the shipping and storage container for laptop computers to be used as a base to support the laptop computer positioned therein during test, maintenance and/or repair procedures.